


Gathering Dust

by nightberrypearl



Series: it suck but it don't blow [1]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Min-cuum, Or as much jealousy as a vacuum can feel?, That is the ship name, how do i even tag this?, no one can disagree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: Minhyun remembered all the times that they spent, just the two of them in the dorm, the sound of vacuuming filling the air. And now, the vacuum had just decided that all of that meant nothing? Every single moment they had spent together; was it now all just turning to dust? How ironic.Minhyun felt the tears pooling in his eyes as he stared at the vacuum. His vacuum.His broken vacuum.





	Gathering Dust

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when it's 12 am and I can't get to sleep. Strange ideas like this happen.
> 
> I'm kinda sorry but also not?
> 
> For once, I have not proofed this fic. Apologies for typos/errors.
> 
> Also, I'm envisioning an upright vacuum here, but perhaps a Minhyun and Roomba fic will come later...

“Why?”

Minhyun stared at the vacuum leaning apathetically against the wall of their dorm.

“After all these years together, now you’re just giving up? On me? On us?”

The vacuum remained silent.

“I know I haven’t been around lately, but that’s not something you can blame me for…” Minhyun pouted. The past year and a half without his trusty companion had been tough. Sure, there were other vacuums that he had had to put up with, but nothing could compare to the one that stood across from him now.

“Does the past 6 years mean nothing to you?” He asked, eyes pleading with the vacuum, “What about all the good times we spent together, cleaning the dorm?”

Minhyun remembered all the times that they spent, just the two of them in the dorm, the sound of vacuuming filling the air. And now, the vacuum had just decided that all of that meant nothing? Every single moment they had spent together; was it now all just turning to dust? How ironic.

“Okay, I get it. You’ve moved on, you can’t be here for me anymore. I suppose it was selfish of me to expect you to wait for me to return.”

Minhyun had returned to the NU’EST dorm after his contract with Wanna One had ended. He had been fully expecting to be able to get right into cleaning the mess that his members had turned the place into. But the moment that he had gone to vacuum all the dust which was making his face itchy, his precious vacuum that he had been using for the past 6 years had refused to turn on.

Minhyun felt the tears pooling in his eyes as he stared at the vacuum. His vacuum.

His broken vacuum.

 “Is this about the other members? Did you… Did they…?” Minhyun trailed off, he question unfinished, but it’s meaning was clear and hanging in the air between them.

“It’s Jonghyun isn’t it? Has he been the one taking care of you while I wasn’t here?” He asked the question, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“I can understand if it was Jonghyun; he’s kind and loving, he would take care of you.” Minhyun commented absentmindedly.

Minhyun continued to scrutinise the vacuum, taking in every last detail of the figure he knew so well. It stood quietly, letting Minhyun’s eyes rake over its body, neither denying nor admitting that Minhyun was right.

Minhyun wasn’t ready to give up though, he couldn’t. Nothing else could ever compare to his precious vacuum.

But then a sickening thought occurred to him.

“I-I-I-Is this about the robot?”

Silence followed the question as the atmosphere suddenly became tense. Minhyun knew that the vacuum’s silence was a very clear admission of guilt. And suddenly Minhyun understood what the problem was.

Was it… jealous?

Last year during Wanna One: Zero Base, the staff had provided them with a small robot vacuum. At first, he had thought the little guy was cute, fully of life and energy, but eventually it had just made Minhyun miss his own vacuum even more. He loved the control that an upright vacuum gave him over a mindless robot. It gave him satisfaction knowing that his vacuum trusted him to guide it on its path to sucking up dust.

The robot never made Minhyun feel necessary or needed.

“You know I could never replace you, right?”

Gingerly taking a step towards his old friend, he laid a gentle hand on its handle, softly caressing the cool plastic.

“That robot means nothing to me compared to what we have.”

Hesitantly, he laid his fingers on the on switch. He looked down at the vacuum, searching eyes asking for permission. Having seen what he was looking for, he slowly pressed down on the button.

The vacuum suddenly whirred into life. The sounds of whooshing air filling the room, swiftly followed by Minhyun’s relieved sigh.

Overcome with affection, he instantly wrapped his arms around the vacuum’s slender body and brought it in for a tight hug.

“I knew you could never give up on me,” A smug smirk made its way onto his face, “you love me too much.”

Still overjoyed to have his vacuum back, he nuzzled his head closer into its neck, sighing contently at the feeling of familiarity.

In the back of his mind, he faintly registered the sound of a door opening and approaching footsteps. Whoever it was stopped abruptly a few metres away from him, before turning around and going back into their room, door slamming behind them. He paid none of it any attention, perfectly content at having the familiar form of his vacuum pressed up against him.

 

* * *

 

Jonghyun had been woken up by Minhyun’s wailing followed by the sound of the vacuum turning on. Curious to find out what Minhyun had been wailing about this time, he had ventured out of his room and headed towards their living room.

Jonghyun had taken one look at the sight of Minhyun sitting on the floor cradling the vacuum before deciding it was far too early to be dealing with this and turned back into his room to go back to sleep. Minhyun’s strange behaviours could be dealt with later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that's it. I still can't believe I wrote this...
> 
> Time to continue with studying for exams - actually no, who am I trying to kid... I'm going back to writing my 2hyun hp au.
> 
> Come scream with me about things on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl) or drop me an ask on my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl)


End file.
